villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:DeltaHorizon020/PE Proposal: Veran
Time to propose another baddie. This one came from a popular franchise What's The Work Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages is a duology Legend of Zelda game made in gameboy that tells us the story about Link being sent into several different lands known as Triforce: Labrynna in Ages and Holodrum in Seasons. Both of the lands are terrorized by a mysterious dark force who kidnapped the titular oracle of the game. When Link trying to save the oracles in both lands, the incident itself were orchestrated by someone who had an agenda of their own. Today, I'm going to focus the villain of Oracle of Ages and this one is the one that I want to talk about...Say hello to Veran everyone! Who is She/What Has She Done Veran is a sexy witch fairy who is the self-proclaimed "Sorceress of Shadows". In truth, she was revealed to be the servant of Twinrova, a twin sisters who happened to be Ganondorf's mother. While Twinrova themselves orders both Onox (the main villain of Seasons) and Veran to spread misery across Labrynna and Holodrum, Veran happily assist them but in a rather creative way... See, here's the thing about Veran, when trying to spreading several misery across the land, she possesses a girl named Impa. Seemingly failed on approaching the Oracle of Ages, Nayru, due to the special stone that prevents her to do so, Veran then tricks the hero, Link, to move the stone for her which resulted on Veran easily bodyjacks Nayru for her own purposes and then travels 400 years to the past. After she travels to the past, she then manipulates a gullible queen of Labrynna in the past named Ambi who convinces her to construct a tower that can reach to heavens so that Ambi could prove herself to become a powerful queen. Unfortunately however, it was revealed that said tower is a symbol of hopelessness and oppression and Veran? Forces the innocent men in Labrynna into slavery and worked near-death. This is far from implied as there is one innocent girl who mentions that her dad never came back home or visibly exhausted when you talk to them. In the meantime, while Ambi is truly oblivious on what's going on, Veran went into her way to spread several suffering to other creatures in Labrynna such as petrified a boy in front of his grandmother or wiping out a troop of sentient monkeys. When Link tries to get help from a powerful Maku Tree, Veran sent a monsters to kill the Tree as a sapling (a sentient tree equivalent to a little girl). Fortunately however, Link is able to prevent this from happening and then starts his quest to find 8 powerful essences to stop Veran once and for all. When Link travelled to the past to save Labrynna, he saw what Veran has done to it, as at one point, a city was wiped out thanks to Veran's shenanigans on destroying the Tuni Nut that keeped the city together and she also had an entire ocean being poisoned which puts the lives of Zora population in danger while killing the king. Fortunately however, Link was able to stop these disaster from happening due to time-travelling shenanigans. After Link got a six out of eight essences, Link then goes to Ambi's castle to save both Nayru and Ambi. When confronted by Veran, she boasts that Link is unable to kill her without doing the same to Nayru. Fortunately, Link proved her wrong and successfully manages to banish Veran from Nayru's body by using a Mystery Seed and Switch Hook. However, Veran herself? Attempts to possess Queen Ambi as a last resort and calls a backup to defeat Link and Nayru while retreating herself to the Tower and petrifying an innocent boy in front of his father and some rabbits. After Link finds all of the essences and went into the Tower to stop Veran once and for all, he finds his nobleman ally, Ralph, failed to kill Veran in Ambi's body. Veran then attempts using both Ambi and Ralph as a Human Shields and taunts Link about it. Fortunately however, she was banished from Ambi's body once and for all. Unfortunately, she dies happily because she made Link's victory hollow at best. But even then, things went back to normal and Link moved on to his next adventure. Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors She's hot though ngl :3 Aside from that, no...Veran is a sadist who loves to hurt innocent people because it's her pleasure to do so. Heinous Standard Now, if you ask me if she's stack in Legend of Zelda heinous standard, yes, we have several keepers like Zant or Yuga or non-keepers like Ganondorf or Majora...I'd pretty much say yes. I'm going to give her a bit more leeway that Legend of Zelda branches into separate timelines from Ocarina of Time and was separated from the likes of Zant, Majora or Twilight Princess Ganondorf. And despite her competition is only Yuga and OoT!Ganondorf, I'd say Veran carves a unique niche of her own: Mass slavery and murdering a child so I think she stacks out nicely with OoT!Ganondorf and Yuga as the former had more resources compared to Veran. And yeah, there are several people that concerned about her poisoning the ocean being a Fridge Horror at best, however, this was made explicit that Veran's actions would cause all life to die via the local Great Fairy and most of the lives of innocent people is at stake if Link doesn't manage to purify the ocean so yeah...I think if she succeeded, she would netted one of the highest bodycount in Zelda series. Final Verdict Your call. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals